l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shosuro Yudoka
Shosuro Yudoka was born in 1120, three years before the Scorpion Coup, to Shosuro Hametsu and his wife Shosuro Mikiko. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 37 Youth Hametsu used every resource to guard his two children, even going so far as to abandon them as nameless children to the Crane when the Scorpion were exiled to the Burning Sands. During the exile Yudoka was able to train in the arts of shinobi and became a highly trained operative. Equipment Yudoka's favorite weapon was Pincers and Tail, Shosuro Yudoka (Ambition's Debt flavor) a gift of the Ashalan Hojyn, for saving his life from a Goju Ninja. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 39 He also was the owner of the fabled Shosuro's Cloak, Magic of Rokugan, p. 78 which seemed a billowing cloak, and wore a porcelain mask. Student Yudoka was the student of Bayushi Aramoro. Secrets of the Scorpion, p. 38 War Against the Shadow Gempukku While still a nameless Scorpion child fostered to the Crane, he faced his gempukku. A young Scorpion woman named Shosuro Nishiko liberated him from his Crane care, and became his best friend. During his gempukku Nishiko managed to take the Shadow Brand instead Yudoka, arguing that if she was lost to the Lying Darkness she was less skilled and therefore less of a future threat. After the Scorpion Clan returned Nishiko and Yudoka were separated by their duties. Becoming Daimyo Upon the return of the Scorpion from their exile, Yudoka was approached by Shosuro Hametsu's Hatamoto, Shosuro Taberu. While dining with Taberu, Yudoka was informed about his true lineage, but he refused to believe it. Taberu told him it was a fact, because Taberu had added a deadly dose of Warui Paseri to the meal, and Hametsu's son had been carefully made immune since his birth with doses of this poison. Yudoka buried himself in his new duty, and was considered one of the most dangerous men in the Empire. Only Bayushi Yojiro was ever known to have called him a friend. None but the Scorpion Champion knew just how closely Yudoka treaded to the edge of madness, and it was Yojiro's influence that kept the ninja completely self-controlled. Hidden Emperor, p. 86 Race to Volturnum In 1133 Yudoka was part of the Empire armies that marched toward Volturnum, to stop the slaughtering of the souls of the dead by the Goju. He led a Scorpion force of archers that drew the attention of an ogre legion that were flanking a Crane and Lion forces. The scorpion fired them jade tipped arrows, and when the ogres charged they were surrounded by the scorpion who wielded shields covered with jade powder. The ogre were forced and pushed to fall into a pit dug by the Scorpion, and were killed there. The Race to Volturnum: Scorpion Shosuro Nishiko Shosuro Nishiko was one of the few Scorpion who remained behind in Rokugan in secret during their exile into the Burning Sands, and she became Yudoka's lover. During this time she lead the non-corrupted shinobi of the Clan that operating within the Empire. It was not until the Battle of Oblivion's Gate that her Shadow Brand's connection to the Lying Darkness finally forced her to succumb to its powers. She lost her identity, becoming just Nishiko, and since then she was a mindless minion of the Shadow Dragon. This was one of the reasons why Yudoka tirelessly hunted down all Shadow-ninja, in a quest to put Nishiko to rest. Shosuro Yudoka (Gold flavor) Hunting the Goju and Ninube After the loss of Nishiko, Yudoka decided that the Shosuro should train assassins, not Ninja. Every Shosuro Shinobi were given new duties; to chase the corrupted pawns of the Darkness that had survived the War Against Shadow. When the Goju came under the control of the Shadowlands, Yudoka extended this duty to shadowlands creatures too. Yudoka was the first human to kill a Tsuno in personal combat. Ninja Hatred After these experiences Yudoka's hatred against Ninja grew, and he never permitted anyone to use that word about him. Any who did would have to face deadly consequences. Master of Secrets, by Rich Wulf Killing the Bastard In 1155 Akodo Kaneka was announced by the Lion Clan as the son of Emperor Toturi I and the geisha Hatsuko. The Scorpion, who were suspicious of the claim as Kaneka was too young, dispatched an assassin to take care of the "Bastard". The assassin failed so Yudoka sent Shosuro Toson to enlist the aid of Shosuro Aroru. Toson gave Aroru a special venom found only on the Islands of Spice and Silk, but the venom failed to kill Kaneka. Toson suspected someone had replaced the venom and he and Aroru concluded it had been the wife of Aroru, Shosuro Teiriko, who Aroru killed shortly after. Yudoka suspected the Teiriko's motives were deeper than wish for a better life for Aroru. Kaneka's continued survival would weaken the Emperor's power, the known main target of the Gozoku conspiracy hundred years ago. Specters: Unfinished Business III, by Shawn Carman Hunting Nishiko In 1159 Yudoka, alongside with his student Bayushi Tai, moved to the Kaiu Wall, currently under the control of Daigotsu's forces, the Lost. Goju Nishiko was lured by Yudoka, and she was in a brisk to be destroyed by her nemesis, but eventually she escaped. Way of the Ninja, pp. 4-5 Shadowed Tower In 1159 the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Yojiro became aware of an organization of traitors within the Scorpion Clan called the Shadowed Tower. The Shadowed Tower's objective was to fracture the leadership of Scorpion Clan and replace it with their own. Bayushi Tai Yudoka used his student Bayushi Tai No Price Too High, by Shawn Carman to infiltrate the Shadowed Tower. In 1159, after the Fall of Otosan Uchi, the Steel Throne recovered and Tai used it to increase his station among the traitors. Atsuki uncovered Yudoka was member of Bayushi Yojiro's cabinet who worked against the Shadowed Tower. After a failed attack on a holding of the Tower, which nearly claimed the life of Yojiro, the conclusion was that the dark organization had extended even into Yojiro's cabinet. Yojiro dismissed all in the cabinet, then Yudoka's research in the Shosuro archives uncovered the masquerade of Shosuro Furuyari, who was in fact the returned spirit of Bayushi Atsuki, one of the three leaders of the original Gozoku Alliance. Yojiro resigned In an attempt to gain more freedom in dealing with the Shadowed Tower, Yojiro secretly passed the Scorpion Clan Championship to Bayushi Sunetra who, with the use of illusions created by Yogo Koji, began ruling the clan as Yojiro. This left Yojiro and Yudoka free to fight the Tower, showing signs of progress quickly. Unfinished Business, Part II Doubts of Tai In a meeting between Tai and Yudoka, the Tai informeded him that the Shadowed Tower spies everywhere and feared for his security. Tai wanted to increase the security with regards to thier meetings, but Yudoka revealed that not know Yojiro knew of Tai's service and thus he was still safe. Tai looked doubtful and shy, leading Yudoka to suspect his student was changing his loyalties. Visions of Flame (Season of the Scorpion), by Rich Wulf Soshi Eiji Yudoka was approached by Soshi Eiji late in 1159, who confessed to being an agent of the Tower. Eiji revealed all the information he had in exchange for the promise that his wife, Soshi Kiyo, would not be held accountable for his actions. Eiji was granted an honorable seppuku in Kyuden Bayushi in 1159, rather than Traitor's Grove, and Yudoka came to escort him there personally. Promises, by Rich Wulf Yudoka is Slandered Soshi Aki was sent to Kyuden Bayushi in 1159 by Shosuro Furuyari to report on unrest in western Scorpion lands and Ryoko Owari Toshi in particular, that Yudoka could not managed properly. Aki met Yojiro, who was in fact Bayushi Sunetra in disguise. Sunetra cleverly avoided the request to have Emerald Magistrates sent to Ryoko Owari, and with the aid of the Dragon representative Mirumoto Rosanjin effectively countered Furuyari's ploy. Unfinished Business, Part II, by Rich Wulf Baku's Return Bayushi Baku, the spirit guardian of the Bayushi family, had disappeared for a time after this until he returned once more late when he sensed the conflict within the Scorpion Clan. When Yudoka was with Sunetra in the Chamber of Swords, the spirit attacked Yudoka, who fled to take a more suitable weapon to dealt with him, a Crystal Katana. Baku shattered the Sunetra's mask and saw something wrong with the Scorpion Champion, only to be informed by a timely arrived Bayushi Yojiro he was no longer the Champion. Sunetra asked for Baku's assistance in destroying the Tower, but Baku was not sure what to do. Downfall of the Tower In 1160 Sunetra orchestrated simultaneous raids against all the Shadowed Tower Strongholds with the information provided by her spies Bayushi Tai and Yogo Tjeki. Yudoka and Yogo Koji were alongside her when she personally assaulted the hideout in Pokau. There was the leader of the Tower, Atsuki, and his own minion, Bayushi Kamnan, cut Atsuki in half after Sunetra ordered so. What was not known by them was that the true Atsuki and Kamnan were safe in the Burning Sands. Atsuki had used an Ashalan amulet to cast a gaijin spell of illusion, creating a duplicate from distance. Towers, by Shawn Carman Feign of Yojiro's Death In 1164 Yojiro, Yudoka and Shosuro Aroru feigned the death of the first. Yojiro had become a monk tending the shrine of Tengen, the Fortune of Writing. Yojiro was officially murdered by Aroru when he was praying in the temple. The truth is that Aroru's brother, who bore more than a passing resemblance to the Master of Secrets, died in place of Yojiro, to allow the former Scorpion Clan Champion to continue hunting Maho-tsukai, and he was known as Masatoyo. Blood Dawn, Part VIII: Shadows of Yesterday, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Rain of Blood In 1165 Yudoka was with Aroru and Masatoyo fighting a group of Bloodspeakers, when they were surprised by the Rain of Blood. The three men endured the Rain. Blood Hunt In 1166 during the Blood Hunt Yudoka went to the ruins of Otosan Uchi and ambushed a bloodspeaker, Migawari, subduing him. Yudoka withdrew a series of small, straight daggers and pinned all of the sorcerer's limbs to the ground, to began the questioning. Migawari tore his arms free from the ground. His flesh and muscle was shredded in doing so, and summoned his power to take him away. Blood Hunt (Region 15 - Honolulu, HI, USA) Yudoka was able to destroy a cell of Bloodspeakers in the ruins of Otosan Uchi. He recovered travel papers signed by a magistrate of the Ox Clan provinces. Yudoka passed the information to Yogo Koji, who traveled to Ox lands and destroyed another cell. Blood Hunt (Region 15 - Eagle River, AK, USA) Hida Kisada After the return to life of Hida Kisada, the Fortune of Persistence, the Scorpion Clan watched him closely. They saw the Great Bear as traitor who turned against the Scorpion Champion Bayushi Shoju during the Scorpion Coup and later sought to betray the Emperor Hantei himself. In 1167 Paneki and Yudoka tasked Aroru with the mission to follow him and know if he was a hero or a villain. Blackened Claws, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Lost Ambassador This year near the Kaiu Wall Aroru saw Daigotsu Soetsu, a Lost, entered Crab territory and surrendered himself without fight. He was kept prisoner until Kisada met him. Soetsu told the Shadowlands were in a subtle civil war, Lost followers of Bushido against demons of Jigoku. He requested Kisada military aid, the Damned, and in return Daigotsu would show Kisada a way to restore his grandson, Hida Kuroda, from the abomination he currently was, Kyofu. Aroru reported his masters what had been said. Shinjitsu In 1167 the Fortune of Steel Xing Guo gifted ten Lotus Swords to Rokugan, which were delivered by Asahina Sekawa. Paneki was hesitant to simply accept another blade from an Asahina, so he charged Yudoka with guarding the blade until it could be given to someone worthy of it. Age of the Lotus (Lotus Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf Prayers and Treasures, p. 155 Crab-Scorpion War After Yudoka was charged with the blade Shinjitsu he and Paneki began to plan the death of Kisada. This event could be considered the beginning of the Crab-Scorpion War. Peasants Revolt ]] Uprisings were occurring across the Empire with disturbing frequency and involving larger groups of peasants. The force behind these rebellions must be found, and only the Scorpion could hope to do so. Starter Quotes (Rise of the Shogun) It was Kokujin, the Prophet of the Dark Lotus, who had incited rebellion in the peasant caste of Rokugan. He turned ordinary men and women into killers. Age of the Lotus (Lotus Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf Yudoka fought the revolters and questioned them about Kokujin, exposed to the Scorpion as the leader of the peasants. Hunting the Prophet (Khan's Defiance flavor) Death While investigating reports of Kokujin's presence in Ryoko Owari Toshi, in 1168 in the Month of the Boar, Yudoka was murdered by Bayushi Shinzo, who betrayed him during an operation to destroy Kokujin. His corpse was not recovered, only his favorite weapon, Pincers and Tail. Test of the Heart, by Nancy Sauer See also * Shosuro Yudoka/Meta External Links * Shosuro Yudoka (Ambition's Debt) * Shosuro Yudoka Exp (Broken Blades) * Shosuro Yudoka Exp2 (Drums of War) Category:Scorpion Clan Leaders